


Tooth Ache

by Colamiilk



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: A bit of gore, Biting, Blood, Choking, M/M, Panic, Quick mentions of ED, There both really bad at communication, Theres so much dumb pretext in this Im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-08-10 23:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16464275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colamiilk/pseuds/Colamiilk
Summary: “I want to bite you, to get rid of this damn itch in your soft skin… to sink my teeth into and feel like you're mine.” Akira’s childish voice turned into Amon’s demonic grumble over the course of that sentence, his hands creeped up Ryo’s thighs became sharp and clawlike and his teeth became more prominent. Ryo swallowed, trying to ignore the warmth on the tops of his cheeks.---DrawKill's Goretober! Day 26 - Tooth Ache





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> THIS TOOK ME THREE DAYS  
> THREE DAYS OF ONLY WRITING THIS. JUST TAKE IT OK, I WANT DEATH.

There had been this itch, this unignorable, unexplainable itch that ran up and down Akira’s teeth like lighting making him shiver. When he had bowled into the apartment crying Ryo hadn’t been exactly sure what was wrong, but based on the complaints of a twitchy jaw and sore teeth he could guess it was Amon’s thirst for blood. That they were currently dealing with the problem of Akira wanting to rip someone apart with only his teeth. 

As much as Ryo would like to see that, and as good as that footage would be in proving how dangerous demons could be- He knew he couldn’t ask for that yet. He’d have to make Akira suffer a bit more for that to happen. And for now, he just wanted to make his demon feel better. 

That’s why he was downtown, in a small convenience store feeling completely out of place as he tried to find various food he could feed Akira with. It wasn’t something that he hadn’t even considered being a hard task but now that he was here… Well, he wasn’t sure what to pick up. He didn’t really like eating himself, it was messy and annoying and more times than not made him feel queasy. He much rather preferred eating the bare minimum to keep himself going- preferably when no one was watching. 

Normally he wouldn’t even stop to think about his less than healthy relationship with food, but today it was really getting in the way of his task at hand. It wasn’t like he hadn’t gotten Akira food before… He loved seeing the demon boy’s mouth stuffed with food stretch into a dumb smile, but he had always gotten Jenny to pick it up or make it herself. And he had never really considered paying attention to what he had been eating… 

If he could’ve he would’ve just sent Jenny to do this, he was upset he had to leave Akira alone anyway. But of course she was out today, doing whatever she did to scare off the people who wanted to relocate or move ‘Professor Asuka’ to somewhere where he could make a bigger impact- aka somewhere Akira wasn’t. 

Ryo had been the one to deal with them at first but after some… less than favorable advancements, a violent reaction and a smudge on his reputation Jenny had taken over. It was normally something that saved him time and effort but today it was the cause of him standing in a cold sweat in front of an aisle of food. 

Throwing in some things he could’ve sworn he had seen Akira eat before he tried not to touch any of it too long, thoroughly uncomfortable buying any of it. He had picked up mostly meat based items, assuming that it was Amon’s bloodlust driving Akira, nothing but meat would have a chance at solving the problem.

The cashier checked out the woman in front of Ryo’s items faster than he could process but as soon as he came up, letting his basket drop down on the counter in front of him she froze up. She looked horribly intimidated, and it took her about of minute of staring before remembered what was happening and apologized frantically. 

As soon as she started scanning Ryo looked out the glass doors to his side. He was worried… He had only been gone for a few minutes, he had picked this convenience store because it was only a 5 minute drive away. Still, he hadn’t wanted to leave Akira while the other was suffering. Looking back over he caught the cashier starting again, not scanning his items. Glaring horribly she flinched and went back to what she was doing with shaking hands.

He didn’t have time for any of this… What if Akira got impatient and left? What if he got in trouble? Suddenly hit with a bit of panic he whipped out his phone to check where Akira was. The dot took awhile to load and Ryo held his breath.

It was still in the same place, of course it was. Berating himself for getting so worried he sighed and turned back towards the cashier. She had finally gotten the last item bagged and was trying to get his total out. Ryo just sighed and handed her his card, not willing to wait for her to find her words. 

He had no idea what about him was scaring her, but he really didn’t care. She passed the card back and gave him his bag, flinching as he took them back a bit too aggressively and turned on his heel. 

Any second now he’d be back, he’d see Akira and they could fix this. Clicking the unlock on his car fob he threw the bag into the passenger's seat and got in. Being the pampered child he was, Ryo was still a bit pissed off he had had to go in there but his worry was almost completely overriding it. 

Ryo honestly didn’t really know how to deal with all this worry he was feeling. He wasn’t one to get worried, in fact, he was unsure if had ever felt this level of dread before Akira had become Devilman. 

Letting his car come to a stop he jumped out, throwing his keys at the complex valet before grabbing his bag and trudging in. He wasn’t in the mood for any pleasantries today, His finger jammed into the elevator call button over and over in an impatient rhythm. It wasn’t until he finally heard the whir of the approaching elevator that he stepped back. 

His face was placed into such a heavy set scowl that the neighbor that was in there when the doors opened, shrunk against the wall in confusion and fear. Asuka was a very kind neighbour, a professor who was trustworthy and really doing everything he could to make the world a better place. His neighbors knew he was antisocial, but some of them had apparently thought he was perfect and somehow immune to a bad mood. 

Stepping in he ignored how the man’s eyes widened in fear, his pupils shrinking into pinpricks as Asuka in his threatening glory turned on his heel and pressed the button for floor ‘6’. Ryo didn’t bother to ask the man if he had meant to get out on the first floor- he was pretty sure he had. 

When they finally stopped he left the elevator with a flutter of his white coat, ignoring how the man let out a loud breath of relief and started to hammer at the ‘close doors’ button. His penthouse took up a large section of the six floor, but it wasn’t right next to the elevator. It took everything in his power to keep his pace relaxed as he came up to his front door.

Hearing the key click in he threw it open, feeling an overwhelming rushing relief when he saw Akira sitting exactly where he had left him. Shrugging off his coat with a relieved sigh he hoped sounded nonchalant he made his way over to the cowering demon. He felt pretty relaxed now that Akira was in his sight, all his nerves pretty much flooded away once he saw the boy’s teary face. 

Akira however seemed to be hit with a horrible worry when Ryo entered, his mouth quivered as he held back sobs. Miming for the demon to move over Akira shifted from his place on the couch to make room for Ryo to sit besides him. Placing the plastic bag down Ryo sighed, sitting down gently next to the demon. 

“R-Ryo…” Looking over at Akira Ryo tilted his head, humming in question to the others panic. He didn’t feel like he had to be rushing anymore, now that Akira was in front of him he felt back in control and calm. Which was good, letting Akira know he was worried himself would be disastrous. Taking in Akira’s appearance he found himself surprised. He had been looking to see how bad it had gotten, but the other actually looked physically better than he had when Ryo had left, emotionally he had turned into a wreck though.

“What’s wrong Akira?” Akira whimpered and hiccuped as he looked up at Ryo with guilty eyes, If it was anyone else that would’ve been appropriate way to react to having to confess they had done something to piss Ryo off. But it was Akira, he should’ve know by now that Ryo would let him get away with anything. 

“I- I ruined your couch! I’m sorry I couldn’t help myself!” Blinking in confusion Ryo looked at the couch beneath them. Sure enough it was covered in bite marks, the wood had indents of Akira’s sharp fangs and the fabric had been torn in a few parts letting stuffing spill out. 

“Ah… so you have.” Akira sobbed a few attempts at ‘i'm sorry’ and clawed his fingers through his hair. He really was just falling apart… Ryo sighed fondly and rubbed his hand on the others back, cooing slightly to help him calm down.

“It okay Akira it’s just a couch.” Akira didn’t respond, he just sat there, still besides his leaf like shaking. Tears and snot building up into a sheen on his face. Sighing Ryo moved his hand across Akira, bringing it around to caress his face and tilt it towards him. Akira was whimpering, clearly in a lot of pain. Frowning slightly Ryo let go of him to point at the table.

“I brought you food, you should eat. It’ll help.” Akira shook his head ‘no’ rapidly, holding his hands down over his mouth firmly and curling up slightly. Feeling his brow furrow up Ryo grabbed onto Akira’s shoulder and pushed the demon back against the couch firmly. Ryo’s patience never lasted long, even with his favorite person. 

“Akira you need to do something, you can’t just suffer through this. It’s not going to go away on it's own.” The boy whimpered and cried at that, clearly tearing himself apart over something. 

“Food won’t help, I know it won’t.” Ryo’s mouth fell into a scowl. Had he really just gone out to do that for nothing? He couldn’t help but feel his anger spike a bit with that. 

“I- I don’t want to eat.” forcing a level breath out he sighed. He couldn’t stay angry with Akira, it was just impossible for him. 

“What do you want then?” Akira turned red and then sheet pale, he looked firmly away from Ryo and his breaths turned awkwardly heavily. Tilting his head Ryo tried to guess what Akira could be thinking. 

“I can’t tell you! I shouldn’t even be here! I should just leave and-” Akira started to stand, trying to run. Grabbing onto Akira Ryo threw him back down onto the couch and then leaned over him, boxing the much larger boy in between his body and the couch. It would be more than easy for Akira to throw Ryo’s small body off of him like a rag doll but the other’s firm presence made the demon cry and shrink into himself. 

“You're not going anywhere. There’s nowhere you should be but here. I’m going to make you better. So tell me.” A fresh wave of tears sprouted out of Akira’s face and ran down. Realizing he had been a bit to harsh Ryo felt himself slump a bit in frustration. He only held himself there for a moment before straightening back up trying his best to look less scary, since apparently everyone today thought he was. 

“Ryo…” The other’s voice was thin and whiney, it shook at the end and turned into a mucusy sniffle. Letting his mouth quirk into a pitying smile he leaned closer to the other boy, close enough that there breath mingled.

“Tell me what's wrong, I’ll fix it.” Akira looked away firmly and Ryo bristled, placing his hand on the others cheek gently he forced the other to look back at him. He repeated himself with all the strength he could muster, making sure his voice left no room for argument. “Tell me Akira.” 

“I- I want to eat you…” Ryo mind skidded to a halt with that. His mouth opened to respond but nothing came out. Akira seemed to realize what he said and started to wave his hands in front of him as best as he could without touching Ryo.

“Thats! That’s not what i meant! I meant!! I uh,,” Akira had turned bright red, he was wringing his hands together and letting his eyes dart all over the room. Ryo normally would try to get his attention back but now he just stared blankly. This was the last thing he had expected to hear out of Akira’s mouth, he was having trouble figuring out exactly what it meant. 

He didn’t have long to badly analyze it with his short circuiting brain though. Akira got a hold of himself and took a deep breath, looking Ryo in the eyes with a determination that always made him feel weak at the knees. 

“I want to bite you, to get rid of this damn itch in your soft skin… to sink my teeth into and feel like you're mine.” Akira’s childish voice turned into Amon’s demonic grumble over the course of that sentence, his hands creeped up Ryo’s thighs became sharp and clawlike and his teeth became more prominent. Ryo swallowed, trying to ignore the warmth on the tops of his cheeks. 

In just two statements Akira had switched there positions entirely. Suddenly Ryo felt like the shy and vulnerable one here, his voice frozen in his throat with a lump he couldn’t seem to swallow it down. His hands, which were on the back rest behind Akira’s head twisted against the fabric with his nerves. 

Akira always forced him to deal with emotions he wasn't used to but today was a record for that. 

“You can bite me…” it was barely a whisper, something Ryo didn't want to say but also wanted to say more than anything. He could only hope his face wasn't as red as it felt. Akira flew back to his normally stuttery self with that, but it still wasn’t enough to completely restore there normal dynamic. Ryo was still too overwhelmed. 

“N no! I'd kill you Ryo!” Ryo knew there was a good chance he would die if let Akira start biting at him, but for some reason there was also nothing he wanted more. He was apparently desperate enough that he was willing to risk death to feel Akira mark him as his own. 

He also knew even if he did survive he'd be completely brutalized or at the very least wouldn't be able to leave his house until the marks healed. Not that he would mind the latter all that much, it wasn't like he particularly enjoying mingling with society. Today’s adventure added onto his desire to not have to go outside again anyway. 

“You won't kill me Akira, you can control yourself. I know you can.” He didn't, he had no idea if Akira would have enough control to stop himself from tearing Ryo to shreds, but he had to pretend he did if he wanted Akira to actually go through with this.

“Ryo I don't want to hurt you…” moving his hands away from either side of Akira’s head he moved away slightly, relishing a bit about how crushed Akira looked. He was the one pushing Ryo away but those tears showed how badly he still wanted it. 

Smiling sadly Ryo moved back to sit on Akira lap, trying his best not to laugh at how Akira jumped like he had been shocked.

“You'd never hurt me Akira.” Akira looked doubtful and for good reason, regardless of how gentle he was biting Ryo would hurt him at least a little. 

“Akira if we don’t do anything it’ll only get worse and you might actually hurt me.” It was a manipulative thing to say; Ryo knew it was, but it worked perfectly. Akira flinched back like he was burnt, curling into himself before finally looking back at Ryo with an determined expression. 

“Ok… Just… promise you’ll stop me if I go too far.” Ryo’s mouth quirked upwards into a cute V. Akira was so easy to convince, he trusted Ryo with everything, he was so perfect… 

“I promise.” Ryo could feel the poison on his tongue as he said that, but Akira swallowed it down without hesitation, drunk with the idea of relief. He reached out towards Ryo with shaking hands. Rolling his eyes Ryo adjusted himself on Akira’s lap, pressing them even closer together and making it so his neck was only a breath away from Akira’s mouth. 

“It's okay Akira, I trust you.” Akira whimpered horribly, it was clear he was really fighting his desires. He knew he had permission, he knew he could just bite into the soft skin of Ryo’s neck without consequence. But he was still frozen in place. 

Sighing Ryo cuddled into Akira’s side, tilting his neck so that it would be bared right under the demon’s nose even as he rested. He was feeling a bit tense himself, worried over what would happen when the other finally got going… But that fear was easy to push down with the excitement of having Akira mark him. 

He wasn’t going to let himself overthink if it was Amon or Akira that found themselves wanting Ryo to be there’s, he was just happy to know he had been chosen to wear Akira’s mark. That the other found him worthy enough to place a claim on. 

Akira’s hot breaths came out in puffs tickling the skin of Ryo’s neck and making him shiver. His thighs clenched tighter around Akira’s and he buried his face firmer into the other’s shoulder. This anticipation was driving him crazy. 

There was a flick of Akira’s inhuman tongue against his neck so suddenly that he jumped a foot, turning a bit red at his out of character tension. He was forced to move back a bit with the jump and he looked up at a rather guilty looking Akira whose eyes were building up with tears.

“It’s ok, It’s ok. I was just surprised.” Akira listened to him with a sad nod but still looked hesitant to try again. Ryo wanted to throttle himself, ugh he was never jumpy why now of all times was he picking up that behavior? He was ruining this… throwing away his chance to finally move forward with Akira. 

“You’re scared aren’t you Ryo?” Freezing he looked up at Akira with wide eyes. Him? He was never scared. Akira was the scaredy cat here, the cry baby. Ryo always had everything under control, from his own emotions to the people around him. So why did his eyes feel watery?

“Are you scared of me?” Akira was clearly struggling with that thought, with the idea that he could have become someone so fearsome that even his loved ones were scared of what he could do. Ryo was still stuck on the idea that he was scared though.

“I’m not scared.” Akira looked at him with a quirked eyebrow, somehow still looking like a kicked puppy while also being incredibly doubtful and snarky. Ryo felt a bit of a glare fall over his face, his cheeks puffing out ever so slightly with anger. 

“I am not scared Akira.” He repeated himself as firmly as he could but Akira didn’t seem to believe it, even in his half changed state his human heart wouldn’t let him just take what he wanted. He was far too worried about Ryo for that. 

Which would be absolutely adorable and another thing that made Ryo gush about how perfect Akira was, but right now it was only pissing him off. They were so close. 

“It's okay to be scared Ryo, it's-” Ryo didn’t let him finish. 

“Call me scared one more time and I'm going to leave you to deal with this yourself.” It was a huge bluff, anyone who met Ryo would know he wouldn’t leave Akira for anything, much less something as minor as this. Luckily Akira was a dumbass and believed everything Ryo said. His mouth dropped into a open mouthed frown, his eyes widened in shock and desperation and he held Ryo tighter against himself so the blonde wouldn’t be able to get away.

“No!! You can’t leave me! I don’t know what to do!” Ryo’s heart had been swelling with the others desperate reaction to not be left alone, but it popped and flooded away when he said he didn’t know what to do. 

“You do know what to do Akira- you're just not doing it.” Ryo almost laughed at how distraught Akira looked. The bit of confusion that mixed in with his surprise that Ryo suddenly sounded like a rather tired teacher made Akira’s response take a bit longer. But soon he snapped out of it and responded. 

“I don’t want to hurt you! You're so small Ryo! I feel like I could break you just by holding on too hard!” Ryo flipped from being offended about being seen as so fragile, to overwhelmed with the intoxicating idea of Akira crushing him a few times before finding his voice with an awkward cough.

“You're not going to break me, and if you keep waiting around your nerves will only get worse.” Akira fidgeted around with that, shoot an occasionally glare up at the blonde boy on his lap before kicking his legs a bit and groaning.

“Fine!” Akira’s hands, which had been intertwined with his own suddenly broke loose. The turned into claws as the shot forward to grab at Ryo’s shoulders and pull him down, Akira’s mouth was opening into a mess of fangs and for a brief moment Ryo could see them. His heart stopped and he felt his mouth go dry. 

Shit, what had he gotten himself into? Akira had such big teeth, if he bit too hard he could easily puncture Ryo’s windpipe. Ryo’s hands came up subconsciously, trying to stop himself from falling deeper into the demon in front of him. They pressed against the demon’s chest but before he could even try to push himself away he felt a searingly hot pain puncture his shoulder. 

His eyes widened and a hot shout fell from his lips. His blood was rushing out far too fast, he felt light headed already. The adrenaline pumping through his veins made his eyes flutter with stars. Akira ripped his head back, letting drops of shining red fly around them like glitter. Ryo gasped at the searing pain now throbbing through his whole body. 

Looking up at Akira with hazy eyes he saw Amon’s face looking down at him with a bloody smile. Letting out a shakily moan he tried to hold onto Amon’s body, to hide himself away from whatever was coming next. 

Amon’s chuckle shook his whole chest and made Ryo’s blood feel cold. As he peeled Ryo off of him he smiled thinly, looking down at the bloody mark he had left with pride. 

“You can take a few more, right Angel?”


	2. Self Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “A person unused to seeing trauma will go into panic upon seeing another -especially a loved one- harmed. Often in this panic they will cause more harm then not, unable to control themselves as they do whatever there panicked brain thinks will help”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I can't believe it took me until mid February to start posting again... I really was in a stump for a bit aha. There's a few things im almost done with and a few prompts I want to finish so hopefully I can get those up soon, hopefully this is good enough for now, please enjoy!

Ryo’s eyes were dancing, he was spread out on the coffee table, gushing blood from his neck as he stared up at Amon. His chest was heaving with hot breaths, each one a conscious thought, taken in by a will to survive. 

This was a mistake, but he couldn’t get himself to regret it. 

The bright red that spilled from his body and decorated Amon’s teeth made him dizzy, but it also made the ends of his lips twitch up into a crazed smile. He knew this couldn’t of gone worse, that he had royally screwed up and everything from now until Amon was done with him was out of his control. 

What he didn’t know was why that felt so good. 

Maybe because he was always in control, everything he said or did was planned and each reaction he received was recorded mentally so he could adjust and steer everything back the way he wanted it. Here… there was nothing he could do. For once he could just relax and let whatever happened happen. 

And what an intoxicating feeling that was. 

Steering Akira every which way, predicting his movements and acting accordingly was exhausting, laborious, and until now with very little reward. He was excited to for once be the one following. 

It was one of those moments where he knew, he  _ knew  _ that the lack of control was going to be a bad thing for him- His gushing neck was already proof of that. But with each drop of blood and every wave of pain a sickly part of his brain wept in relief. To not be in control was to not worry… and god had he spent so much time worrying.

Of course there was the question- the disbelief that a moment of respite would be worth a brush with death to him. Was he really willing to let it all end, to have all his plans shattered? Ryo found he really wasn’t quite sure. He knew the danger here, he knew what could happen and yet he felt nothing but joy as his life flooded out in bright cherry waves. 

Whether he didn’t understand his own morality or if he spent so long surviving and was thrilled for it to end with no fault to his own was unclear- but it made the process of watching himself be mauled by the one he loved gratifying instead of horrifying. So much so that his main motive for surviving was to feel this way for as long as possible. 

He could spend eternity being torn to pieces like this, as long as it was Akira doing the tearing. As much as he wanted to be undone and taken apart he wouldn’t let anyone but Akira see him this way. He didn’t trust anyone else to see him fall apart. 

Amon’s growl snapped him out of his thoughts. It took awhile to focus on the demon above him, the image kept splitting and reforming again and again, black dots danced in his vision laced with static and sparks. Even when he finally could see the demon’s angry expression the weird darkness stayed as a sheer glaze over his eyes. 

He wasn’t really in a place where he could try to think about why Amon looked so angry, and he wasn’t really upset about it either. For once his mind was blissfully blank- drippy and empty. There wasn’t any thoughts pulling him anyway, no whispers he couldn’t quite hear but that he knew were telling him what was right and wrong. 

He was  _ happy.  _ For once he felt grounded and real, he felt human, he felt normal. And that was a rare feeling to come by. Amon’s hands threaded through Akira’s hair, he yanked and pulled as he tried to fully transform into himself- no halfway given to Akira. 

Ryo could only watch, breathy sounds falling from his lips as he tried to keep himself focused on the show in front of him. Akira’s body seemed to be moving back and forth between more devilman and more human, there wasn’t something going on inside of him that Ryo didn’t really care about. 

Somewhere in the parts of his mind long lost to delusion, blood loss and relief he felt bad. He could tell Akira was suffering, fighting against some desire. Normally he’d help, he’d try to do something to ease the pain just a bit, even if he knew it wasn’t the best course of action it was always done with Akira’s best interest in mind. 

Now there was nothing he could do but watch idly though. Even if he wanted to, even if it was tearing him up inside having to watch this- which how could it with how much Akira cried and panicked, there wasn’t anything he could do. It was taking his everything just to stay awake right now. 

“R... Ryo..” His eyes widened, and his gaze cleared up just a bit in shock. Devilman’s voice sounded husky and pained, almost entirely Akira’s voice but not quite yet. 

“Akira…” Ryo responded in a voice  _ almost  _ as broken as Akira’s own. It was funny, in this situation wasn’t he supposed to be the one that could just feel? Be caught up in his pain and for once not have to worry about what was happening around him? 

He let out a weak laugh, only finding humor in how he spat a bit of blood with the sad noise. Even in his dying moments he supposed he’d always have to be one holding them together. The sharp noise he made as he took in a breath shocked Akira into finally turning back into a human. He looked panicked and teary eyed as he tried to move Ryo’s heavy dead weight off the table and onto the couch. 

“Ryo… What do I do? How do I fix you? I- I can’t believe- I’m so sorry.” The words fell out of Akira’s mouth like an old pipe, they dripped out awkward and slow- each one having a long pause in between as he processed what he had done. Before suddenly… the pipe burst. 

Tears fell in shining drops from Akira eyes like a fountain. A perfect match for the fountain on Ryo’s own neck. They were both a mess, the bitten torn up couch beneath him was probably dyed red at this point. Now that they had both contributed to it's destruction maybe Akira wouldn’t feel so bad. 

“Akira it’s fine.” Ryo felt his eyes slip closed, his mind drift of as he spoke quietly. Everything felt pretty great, his couch although deformed with all it's stuffing spilling out was comfortable. His body which had been cold from the blood loss was growing warm once more. He was tired, but other then that- he was  _ happy.  _

Something in the back of his head screamed for a minute, yelling that there was something else he had to do. That he wasn’t done here yet, that it wasn’t his time. But it quickly grew quiet. Maybe in acceptance, maybe the voice had passed on before him. 

A soft smile began to grace Ryo’s lips, quirking up into the sharp V shape it always did. He felt himself slipping, he really hadn’t thought this through… and then...

“It’s not fine!” Suddenly he felt his back slammed against the couch, Akira had lifted him up a bit- slamming him back down repeatedly. Trying to somehow shake the blonde back to life. Ryo’s head flopped around sporadically as he was shaken, the tear on the side of his neck ripping wider and wider with each swing. He tried a couple times to hold his head straight but found it impossible with the combination of Akira’s brute force and his own heavy body.

“You can’t die Ryo! You can’t just leave me here! Don’t you dare close your eyes! Don’t you dare fall asleep!” After awhile even the rough shaking became ignorable. The overwhelming nausea of being thrown around turned back into the just general sickness he had felt bleeding out. At least dying came with it's own pleasures. 

When Akira noticed his shaking wasn’t even helping keep Ryo awake he finally, mercifully, dropped the blonde back onto the couch. Ryo didn’t bother to open his eyes and see what Akira was doing, it wasn’t like there was anything worse he could do. Right now all he had to do was wait this out, rather Akira would do something- or he wouldn’t. All Ryo had to do was wait. 

Maybe this would be a good learning experience for Akira. After all Ryo rarely left him to his own devices like this. If he had the energy he’d laugh at the mental image of the cogs in Akira’s brain working in overdrive trying to solve this. Honestly at this point Ryo wasn’t feeling any fear. It had been so long since the initial tear, surely if he was going to bleed out it would’ve happened by now… right? 

“I’ll stop the bleeding! I- I’ll just!” Snapped out of his thoughts Ryo peeked one of his eyes open to see Akira’s hands coming up shyly around his neck- hesitating over the bloody chomp mark. His body was vibrating, his hands were shaking hard enough that Ryo would wager he didn’t have control over them right now. It was a bit of a sorry sight, a bit annoying even. Could Akira really not figure out what to do? Had he really not realized he just had to press down? With the amount of times Ryo had treated his wounds he must’ve learned at least that. 

And well… apparently he had. 

At least he had learned  _ ‘apply pressure’ _ . 

Even Ryo was shocked at how clueless his friend could be when his hands finally fell around his neck and began choking him. Ryo’s heavy body finally jerked back to life with that, his arms flying up to grab at Akira’s own. Desperately trying to yank the offending limbs away. Through his blurry eyes he could see Akira panicking. 

God. Who knew he was the absolute worst person to have in an emergency? Ryo had always known Akira’s decision making skills were non-existent without him, and that even with him telling the other what to do it took laborious convincing. What he hadn’t known was what bad decisions he seemed to make on his own. 

Kicking weakly Ryo gasped and wheezed. He couldn’t even see anymore- his vision had faded into black static with his hearing following close behind. What on earth was Akira doing? Struggling some more he finally cried out.

“Stop choking me! Akira!” Ryo cringed at how disgusting his voice sounded. So pathetic and desperate… it was a voice that didn’t match him at all. Clawing at Akira’s hands he finally felt them loosen, there was a second of pause… and then Akira tore his hands off of Ryo like they were burnt. 

Apparently Akira choking him had helped a little, because when he ripped away a bunch of scabs that had adhered Akira’s hands to Ryo’s neck came off with him. The fresh pain made Ryo hiss and arch his back up into a bow. The wound that had gone cold and numb was relit with a bright burning pain again. 

As Ryo felt his vision finally begin to refocus he groaned, looking up at Akira. Somehow he was even more tired then he had been before and it was probably because he wasn’t just exhausted anymore. Now he was also  _ angry _ . The peaceful heaviness became something annoying, something holding him back from throttling the other man for handling him like that. 

The glare that graced his face was half hearted at best and each weak huff of air sounded more fearful than angry. Akira seemed to get the message though, his kicked puppy face and tiny whines were more than enough proof that he knew Ryo was mad and was tearing himself up about it. 

“S-Sorry! But how?  How do I? It’s still bleeding…” Ryo sighed and let himself flop down completely. He waved his hand dismissively for a second before realizing that wouldn’t satisfy Akira’s need for something to be done. He had to do something to get the other of his back. Pawing around he found a loose scrap of the couch and tugged the fabric off with a horribly loud rip. It would have to do. 

Before he could even lift it up to his neck though Akira’s hand stopped him, pushing the cloth away softly. Ryo looked up in annoyance, wondering why Akira was stopping him after being so insistent to fix it. When he saw Akira’s concern gaze though all the anger in heart fluttered away. 

“Ryo…” Akira’s voice slowed down, almost sounding amazed. Ryo could only twitch his eyebrow up in confusion as the other man looked down at him in wonder, curiously reaching down towards the gaping wound. 

“There’s something… gold in your neck…” There was a bit of worry in Ryo’s heart as Akira tilted his head to the side to see the mark better, a bit of fear that Akira would hurt him even further. He wasn’t quite sure why he was suddenly scared. It didn’t make sense that now, when Akira was being the gentlest he’d been since the start of this, was putting him on edge. 

“It's shiny… almost the color of-” Ryo’s heart stopped, flatlined with the fear of where Akira could be going with that comparison. He didn’t know what he was even thinking Akira was going to compare it to, or at least… he didn’t think he knew. Apparently some part of his mind was expecting something though. 

Akira didn’t finish his sentence though, instead his finger extended, unthinkingly plunging into Ryo’s open wound in an attempt to fish whatever the offending thing was out. 

“Akira!” Searing pain shot up his neck and his voice cracked as it went up with his scream. Akira pulled away immediately, stuttering out waves of apologies. Ryo didn’t hear any of them though, he couldn’t hear anything but the unrelentless hammering of his heart. What- What was that? When Akira touched that part of his neck… that nerve or whatever it was… 

Why did he see golden clouds being torn away? Why did he see himself falling out of the sky, getting closer and closer to the unforgiving ground below? Why did the salty black ocean around him feel so real? Why did the pain of hitting the unforgiving depths hammer against his soul?

“I’m sorry! Ryo wake up! Please wake up!” Blinking owlishly his looked back up at Akira’s teary face. Wake up? He hadn’t fallen asleep. Had he? Looking around him he was shocked to see the sun had set and the world outside was inky black. His neck was wrapped in actual gauze and tape, and Jenny was off to the side putting away a medical kit.

W-when? When had he passed out? How long had it been? 

“Akira…” His voice was raspy, it barely came out at all. It was more wheeze then Akira’s actual name, but that didn’t matter. Akira’s eyes still flooded with tears, his mouth knitted up as he processed that everything was really fine. Ryo laughed, it sounded awful, broken. What you’d expect from someone who lost a good portion of their neck, got choked, and then yelled a bit. 

But it wasn’t a sad laugh, not even a pitious or cruel one like Ryo’s so often were. It was joyful, a genuine noise of cheer, of happiness that he had made it out alive. That he was here right now, not in that awful dream drowning in the ocean.

He was here. With Akira.

Where he belonged. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok sidenote- I don’t think Akira’s an idiot lmao, I just think he isn’t used to seeing the people he loves brutalized (until the end rip) and doesn’t really have the cool headedness needed to treat a dying loved one. In my mind he'd give into panic 100% Also I don't think Ryo would really get stressed out from trying to keep everyone in control and happy but damn I sure do so. Take my pain blonde Satan. You need some anyway.
> 
> (Also would anyone be interested in a partner thing for this from Akira's POV? >u>);; )

**Author's Note:**

> I know this ends like right as it gets good, I might add more at some point but I have other stuff I need to do first (I want to add more to that Alpha/Omega thing, Finish up Wings, and a million other projects) Plus if i don't post this now I never will, because again: three days. Its not even that good and theres all this weird pretext!!! Idk what I was doing!


End file.
